Benvenuto in Inferno
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Sept jeunes hommes se réveillent un beau jour dans une île séparée de la civilisation pour se retrouver face à l'enfer sur terre. "Le jeu commence" sourit le bébé. Attention ! OOC, UA, psychopathes et mort sanglante. Vous êtes prévenus... Happy Halloween!


**Happy Halloween chers lecteurs et lectrices !**  
><strong>Pour célébrer cette fête, je vous propose cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle saura vous faire frissonner ou du moins vous faire sentir mal, être effrayés par nos petits héros, etc.<br>Ensuite, l'histoire se déroule dans un UA, c'est devenu une constante dans mes écrits ^^". Et les personnages seront, comment dire, effrayants. Voilà tout, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Le premier sens qui lui revint fut l'ouïe.<p>

Il entendit le bruissement des feuilles avant tout. D'ailleurs, cela l'étonna car l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre ne donnait pas sur des arbres. Peut-être devait-ce être les plantes en pot de la voisine d'en face ? Elle en avait plusieurs, il l'avait vue les arroser, tentant d'instaurer un petit éden végétal dans la jungle de béton qu'était Namimori.

Ensuite, il entendit la respiration malaisée d'une personne. Celle-ci s'arrêtait de temps à autres avant de reprendre difficilement, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Il songea que ce devait être son ordinateur qui avait réellement besoin d'être nettoyé. Son disque dur devait être sérieusement poussiéreux pour faire un bruit pareil !

Cependant, il n'entendit pas les gazouillements des oiseaux qu'il maudissait pourtant chaque matin pour le réveiller avant même que le soleil n'ait pointé son nez.

Excepté la respiration et les feuilles, il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit.

Le second fut le goût.

Cela éclata entre ses dents comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron. Acide, cela lui retourna l'estomac et il voulut recracher ce qui pouvait donc donner un goût si atroce dans sa bouche. Puis, il remarqua l'arrière-goût, plus léger mais non moins étrange. Cuivré, il pesait sur sa langue comme si cette dernière avait léché du métal rouillé.

Entre l'amertume et le métal, il se sentit désorienté. Hier soir, il avait mangé des ramen surgelés, pas de quoi donner un goût atroce le lendemain...

Le troisième fut l'odorat.

Un remugle écœurant lui remua soudainement les tripes. C'était puissant, étouffant. L'odeur d'une personne qui ne s'était douchée depuis des semaines. Mais, au-dessus de cette pestilence nauséabonde, il y avait une autre senteur, plus grave qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au début. Elle le prit à la gorge, le faisant froncer le nez. Cette odeur lui faisait penser à de mauvais souvenirs. De plus, elle lui donnait des frissons dans le dos et lui donnait plus que tout envie de se lever et de partir en courant, de s'éloigner à tout prix de la source de cette pestilence.

À peine âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, il reconnut sans trop de mal la senteur de la mort.

Le quatrième fut le toucher.

Alors qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de se lever pour s'enfuir, la douleur arriva. Elle débuta comme une petite caresse fantomatique au bout de ses pieds pour se propager en véritables langues de feu dans l'entièreté de son corps. Il arqua son corps et émit un cri silencieux alors qu'il lui semblait être brûlé vif. Passant outre la souffrance qui le parcourait, il sentit le poids infime de ses vêtements. Il reconnut sans trop de mal le touché de son pyjama, celui qu'il avait mis hier soir, dans sa chambre. Mais il sentit également quelque chose de lourd étreignant l'un de ses doigts.

Le dernier fut la vue.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tendit en observant son environnement. Il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Mais dans une grotte, en compagnie de six étranges personnes qui semblaient s'éveiller elles aussi en terrain inconnu.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, quinze ans, hikikomori notoire, se demanda alors ce qui se passait.

Il y avait en tout sept personnes, lui inclus, dans la grotte.

Un garçon, la quinzaine également, aux cheveux décolorés gris et aux yeux verts, qui s'appuyait péniblement à la paroi rocheuse et fusillait du regard tous ceux qui osaient le dévisager tout en croisant les bras.

Un autre, aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron engageants mais vides, souriait assez confusément et regardait autour de lui, interrogeant du regard les autres. Était-ce réel ?, semblaient véhiculer ses prunelles effacées. Il avait un long corps aux membres athlétiques mais semblait ne pas faire de sport car les vêtements qu'il portait, une longue chemise verte assez semblable à celles que portaient les patients d'un hôpital, flottaient sur son corps.

Il y avait aussi un jeune homme, dans la vingtaine sans doute, aux courts cheveux gris qui étaient décoiffés et dont les yeux gris s'écarquillaient de surprise. Il portait un pull assez large aux manches qui couvraient ses mains.

À ses côtés, un garçon, habillé d'un costume sans doute de grande marque, était assis en seiza et observait autour de lui sans montrer la moindre émotion. Ses cheveux sombres, mi- long, tombaient harmonieusement autour de son visage aux traits fins et dont les yeux gris étaient à l'affut de la moindre chose. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge car ses vêtements ainsi que son comportement le vieillissaient alors que ses traits juvéniles le rajeunissaient.

Dans un coin sombre, le plus éloigné de ce curieux adolescent, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années se cachait. Avec sa masse de cheveux bouclés désordonnés ainsi que ses yeux verts étincelants, Tsuna reconnut en ce dernier un des étrangers qui faisait la manche près de la gare de l'Ouest. Il portait des fripes bien trop grandes qu'il avait dû recevoir de l'Armée du Salut et ne cessait de jeter des regards anxieux autour de lui, comme s'il pressentait qu'un danger allait bientôt survenir. La mauvaise odeur paraissait provenir de lui.

Puis, venait le plus curieux des personnages. Un garçon qui devait avoisiner les dix-huit ans, aux cheveux d'un noir si profond qu'il en prenait des reflets bleutés. Un curieux épi s'élevait sur sa tête, le faisant curieusement ressembler à un ananas et ses yeux, vairons, étincelaient de ravissement comme si leur propriétaire jouissait de tout cela. Sans savoir pourquoi, Tsuna le prit en grippe et décida d'éviter au possible le moindre contact avec le jeune homme.

Enfin, il restait lui, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vêtu de son pyjama en coton, pieds nus et aux cheveux bruns clairs décoiffés.

Une petite toux se fit alors entendre à l'entrée de la grotte. Comme il se trouvait le plus proche, Tsuna se rendit rapidement à l'origine du bruit, certain d'y trouver la raison de sa présence dans cet endroit si étrange. Il y trouva un bébé.

Ce dernier était tranquillement adossé à l'un des rochers de l'entrée de la grotte et paraissait l'attendre car lorsque l'adolescent arriva, il se leva et atterrit aux pieds du brun. Le japonais observa en silence le petit. De petite taille, lui arrivant même pas au mollet, il était habillé d'un costume semblable à celui du garçon de la grotte et Tsuna en conclut que les deux devaient être assez fortunés pour pouvoir porter des vêtements pareils dans une grotte.

- Appelles les autres, déclara d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment le bébé.

Tsuna acquiesça sans un mot et retourna sur ses pas pour appeler les autres garçons. Quelque chose en lui semblait hurler qu'il devait à tout prix sortir de là, s'éloigner de cet enfant. Qu'il signerait sa perte.

Les garçons se réunirent rapidement autour du bébé et gardèrent le silence. Ils étaient tous effrayés de s'être réveillés dans un endroit inconnus et sentaient que leurs ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

- Bien, soupira le bébé une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir leur attention. Je m'appelle Reborn et je serais votre guide tout au long du jeu.

Les garçons se regardèrent entre eux, se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler le petit. Dans son coin, le plus éloigné possible de tous ces inconnus qui le rendaient nerveux, Tsuna ferma de toutes ses forces ses paupières, il ne voulait pas entendre la suite.

- Vous avez été réunis ici pour une seule et unique raison, continua Reborn en ne s'arrêtant pas, pour participer au jeu.

- Et quel est ce jeu ?, demanda alors celui qui ressemblait à un ananas.

- Il n'a pas de nom, répondit le petit en haussant les épaules. Les règles sont assez simples: vous devez survivre.

- Un Survival Game ?, fit celui aux cheveux gris et au regard peu engageant.

- Exact, accéda le bébé, Mais ce n'est pas tout. Dans cette île, il y a sept équipes en tout. Tout au long du jeu, certaines disparaîtrons, d'autres seront diminuées. Mais le but est de rester en vie, vous et vos compagnons. Ce n'est pas tout. Il existe plusieurs niveaux à ce jeu.

- Et quels sont-ils ?, demanda alors le garçon au costume de marque.

- Premier, fit Reborn en levant un doigt, Vous devez récupérer les anneaux des autres équipes.

- Les anneaux ?, fit une petite voix au fort accent italien en provenance d'un coin sombre.

Le bébé fusilla du regard l'enfant en plissa les lèvres.

- Vous avez tous un anneau, dit-il en foudroyant le jeune, Je vous conseille de ne jamais l'enlever car il contient l'antidote au poison qui vous a été inoculé à votre arrivée dans l'île.

- Alors, remarqua vivement le garçon aux yeux verts peu amènes, Cela veut dire que pour obtenir tous les anneaux, nous devrons tuer ces personnes.

Reborn sourit.

Et Tsuna se retint de hurler. Il voulait hurler à ces garçons innocents qu'ils ne devaient suivre ces règles stupides, qu'ils devaient se révolter. Cependant, il ne dit rien car le brun savait parfaitement que le bébé n'attendait que cela pour l'attaquer et le faire taire définitivement. Dans ce jeu, seuls les forts resteraient.

Or, Tsuna était le maillon faible de leur équipe. Et il le savait.

* * *

><p><em>Le sang coulait lentement, goutte par goutte, le long de ses doigts. Il s'accroupit, enlaçant désespérément ses genoux alors qu'elle hoquetait, des larmes de tristesse et de douleur coulant le long de son visage juvénile.<em>

_Elle avait des taches sur ses joues, le sang l'avait éclaboussée, faisant de son visage une peinture blanche tachée de rouge. Ses mains étaient enroulées autour de son cou et le sang coulait lentement, teignant leurs vêtements de l'hémoglobine qui s'écoulait du petit corps infantile._

_« T...u... »_

_Elle tenta de parler, tendant sa main vers lui en signe de besoin. Il la saisit doucement, des larmes d'horreur coulant le long de ses joues replètes et ses épaules se mirent à bouger alors qu'il tentait de réprimer le rire sauvage qui montait dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étincelaient avec force, des étoiles de bonheur éclairant d'une joie perverse le visage du garçon taché du sang qui coulait lentement le long de ses doigts._

_Il n'était qu'un monstre._

* * *

><p>Tsuna joignit doucement ses deux mains en une parodie burlesque de prière. Il serra durement ses doigts, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair fragile et porta toute son attention sur la douleur qui l'envahit. Lorsqu'elle se fit insupportable, il cessa et regarda silencieusement le sang couler le long de ses doigts et atterrir sur son pantalon de pyjama.<p>

L'adolescent releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard vide de toute émotion du garçon au costume de marque. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur à l'entrée de la grotte et paraissait méditer. Le reste des membres de leur équipe était dispersé dans la forêt environnante ainsi que dans la grotte.

Reborn leur avait tout expliqué concernant ce jeu de tuerie, leur assurant que c'était le seul moyen de sortir de l'île en vie.

Le bébé avait également ajouté qu'ils trouveraient des armes dans les bois environnants et qu'ils devaient pour cela chercher. Cependant, Tsuna n'avait pas écouté, son attention s'était dirigée vers une forme qui bougeait dans l'ombre d'un des arbres avoisinant l'entrée de la grotte. Il avait reconnu dans l'ombre mouvante la forme d'un bec et s'était tendu. Il n'avait jamais aimé les oiseaux.

Mais, quelque chose le forçait à garder ses yeux fixés sur l'oiseau. Ce quelque chose en lui, il dut réprimer un mouvement d'horreur à cette pensée, lui murmurait que le volatile était une menace. L'adolescent avait examiné soigneusement l'oiseau, ne prêtant pas attention à Reborn qui leur expliquait des informations cruciales à leur survie. Il était parvenu à voir le plumage fauve, moucheté de gris, qui faisait un parfait camouflage dans l'ombre du grand arbre où était perché l'animal. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'adolescent s'était penché sur son rocher, et avait posé ses mains sur la surface granitique, cherchant à mieux apercevoir le volatile.

Puis, il avait compris ce qui était si étrange avec l'oiseau. Ce dernier ne bougeait, ni chantait. Il était d'une immobilité pareille à la pierre sur laquelle il était assis et avait la tête tournée vers eux, semblant les regarder avec un sérieux qu'aucun animal ne pouvait avoir.

On les observait.

Tsuna retourna au présent et rendit le même regard vide au garçon au costume de marque. Il essuya ses mains ensanglantées sur son pyjama et fit quelques pas hésitants vers l'autre adolescent. À mesure qu'il avançait, il remarqua que les autres membres de l'équipe s'approchaient à leur tour, comme s'ils étaient également attirés par la grotte. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrée de celle-ci, Tsuna ne jeta pas un regard à l'adolescent méditant et se tourna vers la forêt qui leur faisait face. Les feuilles frissonnèrent sous le vent qui soufflait doucement alors que la nuit tombait progressivement et le brun fut pris d'un frisson à son tour. L'échine glacée par l'épouvante, il rentra dans la grotte et rejoignit l'enfant aux vêtements trop grands. Ce dernier était assis, ses jambes repliées contre son torse et il se balançait en marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête tout en traçant des traits sur le sol granitique avec le bout de son anneau.

- Je m'appelle Tsuna, fit d'un coup l'adolescent en gardant ses yeux plongés dans leur observation des dessins du garçon.

L'enfant continua à tracer des choses incompréhensibles et sursauta avant de planter ses orbes obscurcies par la frayeur sur le visage préoccupé de Tsuna.

- Lambo, répondit en un filet de voix rendue rauque par la frayeur le petit.

- Enchanté, fit l'adolescent en se déconcentrant de son interlocuteur.

Les autres étaient arrivés. Ils s'assirent à leur tour sur le sol et montrèrent ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Le garçon aux cheveux gris et aux yeux verts avait entre ses mains des morceaux de bois et les entassa à l'entrée de la grotte. Il sortit de sa poche un briquet orné de têtes de mort et fit jaillir avec la force de l'habitude des étincelles de la mèche de celui-ci. Sans se soucier des autres, il rassembla les fagots et les enflamma. Puis, tendant les mains vers les flammes qui prenaient bien, il se tourna vers les adolescents qui traînaient aux alentours.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?, demanda-t-il avec un ton agressif.

- Un idiot qui va tout foutre en l'air, répondit tout aussi gentiment le garçon aux yeux vairons. Il y a là dehors plusieurs équipes qui ne rêvent que d'une chose, nous tuer ! Et tu es en train de leur faire signe avec les flammes !

L'adolescent aux yeux verts grogna et jeta de la terre sur le feu qui prenait. Avec un reniflement moqueur, il se tourna vers celui qui l'avait rabaissé et lui demanda :

- Ai-je le droit de fumer au moins, mon seigneur ?

- Fais comme il te plaît, déclara ce dernier, Ta vie m'importe peu...

- Suffit, les interrompit alors la voix dénuée de toute émotion de Reborn. Le jeu va commencer.

Les garçons se turent et seul le bruit des feuilles qui bruissaient dans le vent se fit entendre. Puis, un sifflement résonna dans le crépuscule. Un gazouillement qui commença timidement et prit lentement confiance, rejoint rapidement par d'autres sifflements. Des centaines d'oiseaux chantèrent la même mélodie composée d'une unique note qui se fit clairement entendre dans l'ile telle une musique provenant des entrailles de la terre. Le vent forcit et couvrit le gazouillement des oiseaux, cependant Tsuna continuait à les entendre. Et, quand les volatiles se turent, le silence se fit. Pas même les feuilles ne bougeaient. Ils retinrent leur respiration et attendirent.

- Le jeu a commencé, déclara d'une voix grave Reborn.

Un cri résonna alors dans l'obscurité qui s'installait, donnant des frissons à Tsuna, bientôt rejoint par une multitude d'autres cris.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

><p><em>Le sang coulait toujours le long de ses doigts. Peu importe à quel point il fuit, il le retrouvait toujours, coulant de ses doigts et rejoignant les mares créées par ses actes. Il regarda ses victimes, elle en faisait partie. Il ne tenta même plus de réprimer son rire, il se savait monstre et l'acceptait parfaitement. Il leva ses mains en coupe et vit comment le sang coulait lentement de celles-ci, couvrant sa tête d'une douche poisseuse et sanglante. Il se mit difficilement en pieds, ses adversaires lui ayant donné plusieurs coups à la tête, et avança vers la porte. Derrière celle-ci, il trouva leur responsable, qui lui fit un sourire aimable avant de remarquer le sang qui le couvrait ainsi que la flaque qui s'étendait progressivement derrière lui, se propageant dans le couloir, recouvrant ses chaussons d'intérieur.<em>

_La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, tenta de hurler mais en fut incapable._

_« Qu'as-tu fait ? » réussit-elle à murmurer avant qu'il ne l'atteigne et ne la fasse taire._

_Il était un monstre, certes, mais ne désirait pas pour autant finir dans une cage._

* * *

><p>Lorsque le soleil se leva, ils étaient tous dans un état déplorable. Ils avaient passé la nuit réfugiés dans la grotte, tendant l'oreille en recherchant le moindre signe d'une des autres équipes.<p>

Étendu à l'écart de ses congénères, Tsuna bailla discrètement derrière sa main et examina les garçons. Ils se levaient lentement et marchaient d'un bout à l'autre de la grotte, ne sachant que faire. L'adolescent les comprit, lui-même ignorait ce qui allait se passer. Tsuna s'assit en tailleurs et respira profondément. Le garçon au costume, qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la grotte, le regarda avec ce qui paraissait du mépris et il lui rendit un regard neutre.

Un relent nauséabond l'enveloppa et il se tourna vers Lambo qui s'était assis à ses côtés en silence, les genoux pliés contre son torse et dessinant à nouveau avec son anneau.

Tsuna plissa les lèvres, l'odeur le gênant réellement, mais il ne fit rien. Si l'enfant trouvait un certain réconfort à ses côtés, il n'allait pas le lui enlever.

Un craquement se fit entendre à l'entrée de la grotte et tous les présents se tendirent, attendant avec fébrilité ce qui allait arriver. Cependant, la petite silhouette en ombres chinoises qui apparut les rassura et ils s'approchèrent sans crainte de cette dernière.

- Mauvaises nouvelles, annonça directement Reborn, deux équipes semblent avoir pris les devants et nous comptons déjà une équipe hors du jeu.

- Ils ont déjà commencé la tuerie ?, s'exclama d'une voix étranglée le garçon brun portant une chemise d'hôpital.

- Exact, acquiesça sombrement le bébé, De plus, ils ont su rejoindre un point de sauvegarde et sont désormais intouchables...

Les adolescents parurent confus et leur guide sembla le remarquer car il continua d'une voix plus calme :

- Les points de sauvegarde sont des maisons où l'on peut trouver des lits ainsi que de la nourriture. N'essayez même pas de chasser, il n'y a pas d'animaux, vous ne trouverez de la nourriture que dans l'un de ces points.

- Donc, intervint le garçon à la coupe semblable à un ananas, Si nous ne voulons mourir de faim, nous devons sur le champ rejoindre l'un de ces points de survie ?

- C'est ça, fit Reborn en hochant la tête, Cependant il n'y en a que quatre, vous devez vous dépêcher d'en trouver un avant que l'on ne vous le prenne. Et vous devrez vous battre pour le garder.

- Que sais-tu de nos ennemis ?, demanda celui au costume.

- Ils sont comme vous, sourit mystérieusement le bébé, un ramassis d'assassins et de déchets de la société que personne ne regrettera...

Tsuna baissa la tête, gardant les yeux fixés sur ses doigts crispés sur ses genoux. Tout ce que leur racontait Reborn ne lui plaisait pas, il ne faisait qu'énoncer ce que le brun craignait. Une main saisit doucement sa manche et il regarda Lambo. Ce dernier était toujours à ses côtés et avait le nez qui coulait. Ses yeux étaient brumeux, il retenait de toutes ses forces ses larmes mais cela n'empêchait pas la morve de tomber.

Ne sachant que faire, Tsuna saisit entre ses doigts crispés la petite main noircie par la crasse de l'enfant et la serra doucement. Lambo renifla silencieusement et hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Leurs mains se séparèrent et ils s'éloignèrent sensiblement pour que personne ne puisse remarquer qu'ils avaient été proches.

Le moindre signe de faiblesse serait leur perte.

Entre temps, Reborn avait continué ses explications sur les équipes.

- Cependant, avant de vous concentrer sur vos opposants, déclara-t-il avec sa voix impersonnelle, Vous devriez vous demander qui sont réellement vos alliés...

Ils se regardèrent avec surprise et méfiance. Tsuna ne les observa même pas, il garda ses yeux plantés dans les orbes sinistres et dénuées de tout sentiment du bébé.

- Après tout, nous avons ici une belle équipe, continua le jeune en souriant sombrement, Un fugueur, un idiot, un suicidaire, un inutile et trois tueurs dont l'un qui est un monstre...

Les adolescents se tendirent, le bébé avait décrit à la perfection leur véritable personnalité et ils s'en sentirent sali. Tsuna put entendre le murmure des sanglots étouffés de Lambo et ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole pour la seconde fois depuis son réveil dans l'île.

- Soit, nous sommes les rebuts de la société, mais pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici ? Existe-t-il une raison à l'organisation de ce jeu ?

- Vous le saurez une fois le jeu achevé, expliqua Reborn, Maintenant, cessez de perdre du temps inutilement et mettez-vous en marche !

- Où se trouve ce point de sauvegarde ?, demanda le garçon aux cheveux gris et aux yeux verts.

- À l'Est.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de se mettre en marche. Personne ne parlait et Tsuna commença à sentir une étrange sensation sur le haut de sa nuque, on les observait à nouveau. Il accéléra le pas, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant que le craquèlement des feuilles mortes qu'il écrasait était particulièrement bruyant, et rejoignit Lambo qui était un peu à l'écart du groupe.

- Quel âge as-tu ?, demanda l'adolescent en initiant la conversation sans même y réfléchir, voulant juste briser ce silence inconfortable quitte à envoyer au diable sa timidité envers les inconnus.

- Dix ans, chuchota le petit en regardant autour de lui avec frayeur.

- Tu fais plus jeune, sourit gentiment Tsuna en s'approchant de l'enfant, Quoique moi aussi ! Généralement, on m'en donne douze alors que j'en ai quinze !

Lambo sourit à son tour et fit doucement tourner son anneau autour de son doigt avec appréhension. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ose prendre la parole à son tour.

- Je suis Italien, fit-il en s'avançant plus près de l'adolescent, mais je suis né au Japon. Tu es japonais, non ?

- C'est vrai, acquiesça doucement Tsuna en constatant que les autres les regardaient du coin de l'œil. Je viens de Namimori.

- Moi aussi, fit avec surprise Lambo.

- Vous avez dit Namimori ?, leur demanda le brun à la chemise d'hôpital, J'y allais souvent ! Mon père y tenait une boutique de sushis !

- Namimori ?, fit l'adulte en s'approchant des jeunes, J'y ai suivi mes études à leur école...

- Cette ville grise et monotone ?, intervint d'une voix méprisante l'adolescent aux cheveux gris, Je me rappelle de leur poste de police, il puait l'urine !

- Je m'appelle Tsuna, déclara avec un sourire engageant le brun.

- Lambo, souffla le plus jeune en déviant le regard.

- Yamamoto, répondit avec un pâle sourire l'autre adolescent.

- Ryohei !, s'exclama l'adulte en secouant la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Gokudera, grogna en un filet amer le voyou.

Tsuna jeta un regard timide vers les deux garçons qui se tenaient à distance de leur groupe et attendit patiemment.

- Hibari, finit par dire celui qui portait le costume.

- Mukuro, sourit le dernier en faisant une parodie burlesque de révérence.

Les garçons se jaugèrent du regard, face à la soudaine ambiance intime qui s'était installée entre eux, et ralentirent imperceptiblement le pas. Tsuna détourna les yeux et accéléra vivement pour dépasser les adolescents qui l'observaient.

Il ne voulait pas les connaître, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient, cela ne ferait que lui rendre la vie plus amère dans ce jeu meurtrier.

Ils se remirent tous en marche, ce bref moment d'intimité rapidement mis de côté, chacun dans son coin, remâchant dans le silence ce qui avait été dit et ce qu'ils auraient voulu ajouter. Tsuna se concentra sur son environnement, il ressentait à nouveau l'impression qu'on les observait, et regarda autour de lui avec appréhension. Des feuilles craquèrent derrière lui et il se retourna vivement, le cœur battant, pour se retrouver face à Lambo qui parut rétrécir sous ses yeux. L'enfant ne dit rien, il leva juste ses prunelles vertes pâles vers lui et le regarda avec ce qui paraissait être de l'espoir. Ils s'examinèrent en silence et Tsuna finit par soupirer. Il tendit doucement sa main et observa le visage du jeune s'illuminer lorsque ce dernier comprit ce que le geste signifiait.

La petite main crasseuse du garçon se glissa dans celle de l'adolescent qui se retint de grimacer en songeant à la saleté que devait charrier l'enfant. Cependant, il fronça son nez et songea que le petit avait réellement besoin d'un bon bain.

Ils avancèrent, éloignés des autres qui avançaient bien plus rapidement qu'eux, dans un silence calme, seulement brisé par le bruit qu'ils faisaient en marchant sur les feuilles mortes qui couvraient le sol fertile de la forêt qu'ils traversaient.

- Pourquoi est-on ici ?, demanda alors la voix fluette de Lambo.

Tsuna sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'enfant lui parle, et réfléchit à ce que lui avait demandé ce dernier.

Pourquoi étaient-ils réunis dans cette île ? Pourquoi eux ? Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Ces questions stagnaient dans sa tête depuis son réveil dans la grotte. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à y répondre. Alors, face à la question sincère et innocente de Lambo, il dut se résoudre à répondre ce qu'il savait.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que nous sommes là pour divertir, vu que nous participons à une sorte de jeu...

- Un jeu où nos morts sont les parties intéressantes, marmonna le voyou, Gokudera, en roulant des yeux avec mauvaise humeur.

- Et, continua Tsuna en ignorant ce dernier, ils ont choisi spécialement des personnes dont on ne remarquera pas la disparition. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils doivent avoir des contacts plutôt hauts placés pour avoir réussis à nous emmener ici.

Le brun se tut, il devait se concentrer sur ses pas, ils traversaient une clairière ensoleillée et cela lui donna l'impression qu'ils étaient trop à découvert. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint les sous-bois, il se tourna vers Lambo et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ignorant Gokudera qui traînait près d'eux.

- En plus, fit-il avec inquiétude, serrant la main de l'enfant avec plus de force, ils ont réussis à m'emmener ici sans me réveiller, ils ont dû me droguer... Ils devaient déjà me surveiller depuis longtemps pour avoir su mettre un somnifère dans ma nourriture.

Tsuna cessa de parler, son inquiétude lui ayant coupé toute envie d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait, et le silence s'installa, lourd et angoissant. Ils passèrent devant une rivière boueuse et l'adolescent songea à forcer Lambo à se laver mais la couleur brune de l'eau lui fit avoir pitié du sort de l'enfant et il continua à marcher sans piper mot.

Le soleil commença à taper fort et la soif leur fit tourner la tête, s'ils n'arrivaient pas bientôt au refuge, ils finiraient par mourir de déshydratation. Lorsque cela devint insupportable, ils firent une pause et un des garçons, Yamamoto, s'en alla en leur assurant qu'il allait leur trouver des boissons.

Le souffle haletant comme l'un des vulgaires cabots abandonnés qui traînaient dans les parcs le soir, Tsuna s'adossa contre un large tronc d'arbre et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il saisit ses pieds nus ensanglantés et les examina avec une grimace d'horreur. Ils étaient si blessés et recouverts de crasse que l'adolescent craignit que cela ne s'infecte. Retenant ses larmes, il enleva patiemment les débris végétaux collés à ses plaies et étouffa une plainte lorsqu'il extirpa une pierre qui s'était enfoncée dans la plante de son pied droit. Respirant profondément, il retira son haut de pyjama et le déchira difficilement en deux morceaux inégaux de toile rendue brune par la terre qui la maculait. Ensuite, il enroula chacun des bouts d'étoffe autour de ses pieds et fit soigneusement un nœud pour être certain que cela tiendrait.

Moyennement satisfait du résultat final, le brun appuya sa tête contre l'écorce de l'arbre et exhala lentement. Il croisa alors le regard du garçon au costume, Hibari. Ce dernier l'avait observé tout au long de ses actes et avait ses lèvres si serrées qu'elles formaient une fine ligne sur son visage pâle. Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans faire le moindre geste et Tsuna fut le premier à détourner les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit, quasiment inaudible à sa droite. L'odeur accompagnant les froissements le renseigna rapidement et il fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement quand Lambo s'assit à ses côtés. L'enfant fouillait dans les vastes poches de sa large veste et ne lui jeta pas un regard. Tsuna ferma les yeux et attendit.

Le temps passa et la caresse du soleil se fit plus douce sur les paupières closes de l'adolescent épuisé. Enfin, une légère tape sur son épaule le sortit de ses songes et il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir l'air préoccupé de Lambo. Ce dernier avait dans les mains des morceaux de ficelles colorés et les tressait sous ses yeux en sortant la langue de concentration. Quand il acheva son travail, il lui tendit les fils en grommelant que cela l'aiderait pour ses pieds. Tsuna murmura un vague remerciement à l'enfant et noua solidement les ficelles autour de ses haillons.

Ils se turent à nouveau et attendirent que Yamamoto revienne.

- Tu as dit qu'ils nous surveillaient, déclara soudainement Lambo en relevant ses iris verts vers l'adolescent, Cela veut dire qu'ils avaient décidé depuis longtemps que nous devrions participer à ce jeu ?

- Erm, hésita le brun en évitant soigneusement de regarder l'enfant, Sans doute...

- Ça veut donc dire qu'ils nous voulaient _nous_ ici, continua songeusement le petit, Que ça devait être nous et personne d'autre...

- Le bébé a dit que nous sommes une équipe de fugueurs suicidaires, idiots, inutiles et meurtriers, répondit avec un soupir Tsuna, Je ne me reconnais pas vraiment dans cette description...

Mensonge, il s'était parfaitement senti visé lorsque Reborn avait achevé sa phrase. Le bébé l'avait décrit à la perfection, avec un seul mot.

- Tu as tort, l'interrompit l'adolescent aux yeux étranges, Ce _b__ébé_ voulait dire que nous étions une équipe avec un fugueur, un suicidaire, un idiot, un inutile, et cætera...

Tsuna acquiesça vaguement, tentant d'ignorer le fait que ce garçon, Mukuro, lui ait parlé. Il ne l'aimait pas. C'était instinctif, presque animal.

- Donc, sourit faiblement le brun en regardant Lambo, Chaque mot est la description exacte d'un de nous. Ils ont dû rechercher longtemps pour nous trouver tous...

- Je suis l'idiot, fit en un murmure presque inaudible l'enfant.

- Pardon ?, l'interrogea avec un sourire figé l'adolescent.

Je suis l'idiot, répéta avec un regain de force le jeune, On m'appelait comme ça dans la rue. Handicapé, l'idiot, le débile, le mongol...

- Bah, déclara avec force Tsuna en secouant la main comme pour éloigner les soucis de l'enfant, un idiot est toujours plus intéressant qu'un inutile, non ? J'ai passé les trois dernières années enfermé dans ma chambre sans jamais en sortir ! Je pense qu'un idiot est bien plus courageux qu'un inutile qui craint le monde extérieur en se réfugiant dans sa chambre !

Lambo sourit faiblement et regarda ailleurs. Un bruit se fit alors entendre et Yamamoto apparut, des feuilles dans les mains. Il leur en donna, assurant que leur sève leur apaiserait provisoirement la soif qui les rongeait peu à peu.

Tsuna déchira en deux bouts la feuille épaisse que l'autre garçon lui avait donnée et observa avec une grimace de dégoût un mince filet transparent et épais s'écouler de la déchirure. Il saisit doucement avec son index l'extrémité baveuse du liquide et le porta avec un haut-le-cœur vers sa bouche. Cela avait un goût atroce mais la soif qui le tenaillait était trop forte. Alors, envoyant au diable ses appréhensions, il approcha sa bouche de la feuille et se mit à aspirer avec avidité la sève.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous apaisé leur soif, ils se remirent en marche.

Le soleil descendait lentement dans leur dos, caressant leurs échines de ses derniers rayons et ils furent bientôt dans le noir angoissant de la nature. Le noir était complet, le feuillage des arbres était tellement dru que la faible lumière des étoiles ne parvenait pas à le percer et Tsuna heurta souvent ses camarades. Puis, quand ils surent qu'ils ne pourraient avancer plus, ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un gigantesque sapin. Pas un mot ne fut échangé mais ils surent tous que cet endroit serait leur arrêt pour dormir. Lambo s'éloigna de Tsuna et s'approcha du sapin avec un petit sourire. L'enfant posa ses mains sur l'écorce rêche de l'arbre et commença à l'escalader avec habilité. Il grimpa jusqu'à une branche suffisamment haute et éloignée des regards et s'y adossa confortablement. Resté au sol, Tsuna rassembla des feuilles au pied du sapin et s'en fit une couche pour y dormir. Autour de lui, les adolescents firent de même et ils s'endormirent, l'oreille tendue dans le noir.

* * *

><p><em>Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, et lui en ferait de même. Il appuya rêveusement le front contre la vitre glacée et souffla doucement. Avec un petit rire, il dessina sur la vapeur et finit par effacer le tout.<em>

_La dernière fois que l'on __avait vu ses dessins, sa médication avait été amplifiée. Il lui avait été difficile de cacher aux autres les pilules sous son lit. Son sourire s'accrut lorsqu'il sentit l'_autre_ se débattre. Cet ingénu continuait à croire qu'il arriverait un jour à se débar__rasser de lui !_

_Le rire enfla, provenant des recoins de son être et résonna sombrement dans la chambre vide de tout meuble excepté le lit d'hôpital._

_« Rien ne sert de courir » susurra-t-il en appuyant à nouveau son front contre la vitre glacée._

_Dehors, la neige tombait doucement, étouffant les bruits habituels provenant de l'extérieur._

* * *

><p>Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut. Le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le faire. Il pencha la tête et observa la cime de l'arbre. Là-haut, Lambo rêvait. Au cours de la nuit, il avait bougé et sa tête pendait légèrement dans le vide tandis que son corps était fermement accroché à la branche.<p>

L'adolescent secoua la tête et détourna les yeux vers le campement. Les autres garçons étaient tous endormis, sans défenses. Si _faibles_. Il soupira imperceptiblement et s'avança vers un arbre éloigné. Là, il saisit une courte branche basse et tira de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'elle se détacha du végétal en un craquement sec, le brun ne fit que sourire durement. Il prit bien en main la branche et la pesa. Elle était suffisamment lourde, si on l'assénait avec force sur un crâne, ce dernier ne résisterait pas. Un bruissement se fit entendre dans son dos et Tsuna se retourna, sa nouvelle arme entre les mains.

Le nouveau venu, minuscule silhouette qui se perdait dans les ombres nocturnes, s'avança vers lui. Le silence, uniquement entrecoupé par le bruissement des feuilles mortes, fut brisé lorsque le bébé prit la parole.

- Que fais-tu éveillé ?, lui demanda-t-il de sa voix neutre.

- On peut dire que je surveille les environs, répondit Tsuna en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, fit Reborn en s'approchant plus de l'adolescent, Nous savons tous les deux très bien ce que tu es réellement.

Un frisson parut traverser le visage du brun. Ce dernier recula subitement, cherchant plus que tout à s'éloigner du bébé. Il se replia contre l'arbre où les autres continuaient à dormir et se laissa tomber à genoux, la tête entre les mains. Il planta ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu et ferma de toutes ses forces ses paupières. Tsuna se mordit durement la lèvre, jusqu'au sang. Il voulait garder ses esprits. S'il lui arrivait de lâcher prise, il deviendrait à nouveau cet être faible et pleurnicheur qui se cachait derrière les autres.

Il ne devait pas. Un froissement le sortit de ses sombres pensées et il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir un des adolescents, Yamamoto, se lever et faire quelques étirements. Tsuna se tapit contre l'écorce de l'arbre et se cacha dans les ombres environnantes, il ne voulait pas être vu dans ce moment de faiblesse. Pendant ce temps, Yamamoto se pencha et observa le sol, semblant rechercher quelque chose. Il parut trouver car il s'accroupit et saisit un peu de terre entre ses longs doigts. Ses yeux fouillèrent le sol, scannant attentivement ce qu'ils voyaient et Tsuna retint une exclamation lorsqu'il comprit. Le garçon devait avoir vu ses traces qu'il avait laissé en allant chercher sa branche. Le brun voulut se lever pour tout expliquer mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une voix, qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, lui chuchotait que cela ne servirait à rien. Yamamoto parut abandonner ses recherches et se leva pour plonger dans les ombres. Intrigué, Tsuna le suivit à bonne distance. Le garçon avançait habilement à travers les fourrés et arriva dans la clairière qu'ils avaient traversé l'autre jour. Lorsque Yamamoto se mit au milieu de celle-ci et se pencha à nouveau vers le sol, le sang de l'autre garçon ne fit qu'un tour et il bondit de sa cachette pour rejoindre l'adolescent.

- Que fais-tu ?, lui souffla-t-il avec force, Tu ne devrais pas te mettre à découvert !

- Tu crois sérieusement que nous participons à une tuerie ?, répondit par l'interrogative le japonais qui ne semblait pas surpris d'avoir été suivi.

- Alors, comment expliques-tu notre présence ici ?

- C'est plutôt une sorte de jeu psychologique, fit en haussant les épaules Yamamoto, Je pense que nos anneaux ont des puces qui leur permettent de voir comment nous réagissons à leurs stimuli. Et, pour éviter de nous perdre, ils nous ont raconté des sornettes sur le poison et tout ça...

- Tu as peut-être raison, concéda Tsuna en regardant autour de lui avec anxiété, Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que les autres équipes ont sans doute cru tout le reste. Ils sont convaincus qu'il faut nous tuer pour sortir de là !

- Mais, qui te dit qu'il y a d'autres équipes ?

- Reborn, répondit sèchement le brun.

- Ce n'est qu'un bébé à qui l'on a appris son texte par cœur. De plus, ...

- Silence !, souffla sèchement Tsuna en lui couvrant la bouche de sa main. J'entends quelque chose...

C'était comme le bruissement des feuilles mortes, sauf que c'était bien plus léger. Pendant un moment, l'adolescent songea à une bête sauvage mais il se rappela des paroles de Reborn.

_''N'essayez même pas de chasser, il n'y a pas d'animaux''_

Dans ce cas, le bruit était causé par un humain. La main toujours posée sur la bouche entrouverte de Yamamoto, Tsuna se figea. Plantés au milieu de la clairière, ils faisaient une proie parfaite. Sans un bruit, l'adolescent se pencha vers l'autre et lui fit signe de ramper vers la lisière de la forêt. Ils avancèrent lentement, attentifs à ne pas faire le moindre son. Cependant, la mauvaise chance de Tsuna resurgit avec force lorsqu'ils allaient atteindre la protection ombragée des arbres. Son arme, le bâton qu'il avait arraché peu de temps auparavant, s'accrocha à une racine et la brisa en un craquement sec qui retentit avec force dans le silence surnaturel. Aussitôt, les muscles du malchanceux se tendirent et il saisit la main de Yamamoto pour le mettre sur pieds le plus vite possible. Une fois debout, Tsuna se tourna vers l'endroit où provenaient les sons et se figea en apercevant une silhouette à travers la faible lumière de la lune mourante. Elle se tenait à l'autre bout de la clairière et s'avança clairement à découvert, ne les craignant absolument pas. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva au milieu du terrain découvert, les deux garçons étouffèrent un glapissement d'horreur. Cette personne n'avait rien d'humain. Elle se tenait voûtée, haletante, et balançait ses bras comme s'ils n'étaient que des morceaux de chiffons sans consistance. Quand elle releva sa tête recouverte de cheveux hirsutes, Tsuna réagit. Il connaissait l'éclat qu'avaient ces prunelles vitreuses.

- Cours, cria-t-il en tirant la main de Yamamoto qui était paralysé.

Ils coururent, de toutes leurs forces, traversant les étendues broussailleuses, n'hésitant pas à se jeter dans la rivière boueuse pour ne pas perdre du temps à la contourner. Les pieds de Tsuna se plaignirent, ils commencèrent à saigner à nouveau, mais l'adolescent les ignora, il avait trop peur et ne voulait même pas songer à l'éventualité de sa capture par la créature qu'ils avaient aperçus dans la clairière. La main de l'autre garçon se posa sur son bras droit et Tsuna lança sa main gauche pour lui faire lâcher prise mais se calma lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était que Yamamoto.

- On est en train de l'emmener vers les autres !, lui hurla ce dernier tout en courant comme un dératé.

- Je sais, répondit tout aussi fort Tsuna, Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix ! La seule chose que l'on doit espérer est qu'ils soient réveillés !

Quoiqu'avec leurs cris, il se pouvait que l'entièreté de l'île soit au courant de leur progression. Ils arrivèrent à bout de souffle à leur bivouac et furent estomaqués de constater que leurs camarades étaient encore dans les bras de Morphée. Sans hésiter, Tsuna les réveilla à grand renfort de cris et de coups.

- Bougez-vous !, hurlait-il en secouant l'un d'entre eux comme un prunier, Ils arrivent !

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour être en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Hibari, le garçon au costume, se leva d'un bond, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela pendant la nuit et se mit en position défensive, ses bras légèrement écartés de son corps et les jambes fléchies. Gokudera sursauta lorsque Tsuna le frappa sur le sommet de la tête et fut debout dans les secondes qui suivirent mais son regard vitreux trahissait les brumes du sommeil qui s'attardaient encore dans son esprit. L'adulte, Ryohei, se leva à son tour, les poings serrés devant son torse, prêt à les utiliser. Lambo, toujours sur sa branche, grimpa encore plus haut en glapissant de frayeur tandis que Mukuro s'éveillait lentement. Il était encore au sol lorsque la silhouette que Yamamoto et Tsuna avaient vue apparut.

Le nouveau venu se jeta directement sur celui qui se trouvait le plus proche. Ce fut Gokudera qui en fit les frais et le garçon ne sut éviter l'attaque, ses réflexes étant émoussés par le sommeil qui pesait sur ses membres. L'argenté poussa un cri de douleur lorsque l'inconnu ouvrit la bouche en feulant et le mordit violemment à la gorge. Aussitôt, Tsuna saisit sa branche et s'avança vers l'attaquant. Il le frappa de toutes ses forces et le bois se fendilla sous l'impact. L'autre poussa un hurlement de rage mêlé de douleur et se détourna de Gokudera qui s'effondra sur le sol, le cou saignant énormément.

''_Mauvais signe_'' songea Tsuna en remarquant cela. ''_Il po__urrait avoir été touché à l'artère._''

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'il vit que l'inconnu se dirigeait à présent vers lui. Ce dernier haletait comme une bête sauvage et secoua sa tête, faisant voler des gouttelettes de sang dans les airs et se jeta sur Tsuna. Avec un cri d'horreur, celui-ci se laissa tomber au sol et eut le souffle coupé lorsque l'autre atterrit sur sa poitrine et enroula ses mains autours de son cou. Avec un hoquet de terreur, le brun tendit les doigts vers son gourdin qu'il avait lâché en tombant et se mit à rechercher inutilement de l'air. Sa vue s'obscurcit et il commença à craindre le pire. Puis, la pression autour de son cou se fit plus faible et il put prendre une longue goulée d'air, le poids de l'inconnu sur son torse ayant disparu. Tsuna se releva péniblement et observa les alentours.

Le garçon au costume avait plaqué au sol le nouveau venu et frappait méthodiquement son visage avec une grosse pierre de la taille de sa main. Dans l'obscurité ambiante, le brun ne put très bien voir ce qu'il se passait mais il lui sembla distinguer de minces filets sombres couler du caillou d'Hibari. L'inconnu poussa une plainte et fit une violente ruade, désarçonnant l'autre adolescent. Le premier saisit la pierre et frappa à son tour son adversaire qui saisit le bras de son adversaire pour l'arrêter. Voyant que la vie de son camarade était en péril, Tsuna tituba difficilement vers les deux belligérants et fut arrêté par la main de Ryohei. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard compatissant à sa gorge et lui montra silencieusement le combat.

- Laisses-les, fit-il doucement, Tu es blessé

Tsuna voulut protester mais ferma la bouche lorsqu'il vit une ombre proche des deux combattants. Cette dernière se pencha sur la branche abandonnée du sol et s'avança, cette fois-ci armée, vers les deux garçons. Alors, voyant que celui au costume allait bientôt perdre la vie, il asséna un violent coup de gourdin sur le sommet du crâne de l'autre. Cependant, ce dernier bougea au dernier moment et le bâton frappa sans pitié sa nuque. Un craquement de mauvaise augure résonna dans le silence uniquement entrecoupé des râles de souffrances de Gokudera et des halètements d'Hibari.

- Il est mort ?, demanda d'une voix faible Ryohei en s'avançant vers les vestiges de la bataille.

- Je crois, répondit l'ombre en se dévoilant.

C'était Yamamoto et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de frayeur. Le sang d'Hibari maculait son visage, il avait été éclaboussé lorsqu'il s'était approché des deux combattants. Il tenait entre ses mains tremblantes la branche d'arbre de Tsuna qui était quasiment brisée en deux morceaux et pendait misérablement, seulement rattachée par quelques fibres. Un froissement se fit entendre, il provenait du haut du sapin, et Lambo descendit pour s'approcher du corps inerte de l'inconnu. Il marcha d'un pas furtif et inaudible vers la dépouille et toucha prudemment la joue blessée de ce dernier. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers les adolescents et acquiesça silencieusement en signe d'accord.

- Il est mort, chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant du cadavre. Son cou a été cassé. Ça l'a tué sur le coup.

Yamamoto blanchit et il lâcha avec dégoût la branche. Il s'éloigna à son tour et marcha vers les fourrés pour y vomir de la bile. Une odeur âcre monta et Tsuna dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas être pris de nausées à son tour. Le sang empestait l'air et il dut respirer par la bouche pour s'approcher de Hibari qui était toujours étendu au sol. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et la secoua doucement, craignant que ce dernier n'ait rendu l'âme. Lorsqu'une main saisit son bras avec force, le brun sursauta et soupira de soulagement. Il écarta les cheveux qui étaient collés par le sang sur le front de l'adolescent et examina en plissant les yeux les blessures d'Hibari. Comme le soleil allait bientôt se lever, il sut voir suffisamment et put constater qu'il n'avait pas été touché gravement. Il avait juste une large estafilade sur sa joue droite qui saignait abondamment et Tsuna craignit qu'il n'y ait de répercussions. On ne savait pas si le jeune aurait une hémorragie cérébrale... Après tout, l'autre garçon l'avait tapé de toutes ses forces. Hibari lui jeta un regard menaçant et le repoussa. Dès qu'il fut certain que Tsuna s'était suffisamment éloigné, il se leva doucement et essuya négligemment son sang avec sa manche. Voyant que l'autre allait bien, Tsuna se tourna vers Gokudera. Ryohei et Mukuro l'entouraient, discutant vivement sur la gravité de la blessure. Un gargouillis résonnait chaque fois que Gokudera prenait une inspiration et le brun craignit que cela ne soit la fin pour le voyou. Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il le voulait mort !

- On ne peut rien faire pour le sauver ?, demanda-t-il avec nervosité.

- Si nous avions des médicaments et du désinfectant, soupira Mukuro avec un sourire navré, On pourrait faire quelque chose... Au pire, nous pouvons abréger ses souffrances !

- Espèce de..., s'insurgea Gokudera en essayant de se lever pour frapper le garçon.

- Restes couché, lui ordonna sérieusement Ryohei en retirant son pull pour l'enrouler autour du cou de l'adolescent, épongeant soigneusement le sang qui en sortait.

- Si vous voulez le sauver, fit une voix qui sortait des ombres mourantes de la forêt, Vous devriez vous mettre en marche. Dans le point de sauvegarde, il y a des médicaments.

Tsuna regarda avec suspicion le bébé qui sortit sans un bruit d'un des buissons environnants. Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne les aiderait pas. Le brun secoua la tête, se dirigea vers le guide et s'accroupit devant celui-ci. Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment et Reborn finit par soupirer et donner un violent coup sur le sommet de la tête de l'adolescent.

- Si tu te permets de perdre ton temps à m'admirer, fit le bébé en enfonçant son pied sur le visage du garçon, tu peux très bien l'utiliser pour aller au point de sauvegarde !

- Aïe !, protesta violemment le garçon en reculant précipitamment, Mais pourquoi dois-tu être si violent !

- Violent ?, renifla le guide, Tu me parais bien naïf ! Il y a des hordes de personnes qui veulent votre mort, et tu oses me dire que je suis violent ? Je ne fais que vous protéger !

- Si tu nous protégeais, rétorqua vivement Tsuna, tu nous aurais prévenu de son arrivée.

Leur attention se tourna vers la dépouille ensanglantée de l'inconnu qui gisait toujours sur le sol, tachant lentement les feuilles d'hémoglobine. Reborn retroussa ses lèvres, ressemblant à un animal sur le point de charger. Tsuna lui rendit la pareille, et ses yeux bruns s'obscurcirent. Les adolescents autour des deux garçons frissonnèrent sous la soudaine menace de combat et tentèrent de les arrêter. Cependant, Tsuna repoussa le bras de Yamamoto et s'avança vers le bébé, voulant en découdre avec celui qu'il estimait responsable de sa présence dans l'île.

Curieusement, ce fut Mukuro qui les interrompit.

- Ce n'est pas que la perspective d'un combat à mort entre un gamin et un nourrisson ne m'enchante pas, sourit-il gentiment en se plaçant entre les belligérants, Mais il se peut que notre cher invité ait des amis, kufufu...

Les garçons se stoppèrent, semblant analyser ce que l'autre avait dit, et finalement arrêtèrent toute pulsion meurtrière.

- C'était un rire bizarre à l'extrême, murmura le seul adulte du groupe.

Yamamoto s'esclaffa et frappa amicalement le dos de Ryohei, approuvant totalement ce que ce dernier avait déclaré. Puis, le jeune se tourna vers Reborn et, tout en se penchant pour être à sa taille, lui dit :

- Bien, nous allons nous mettre en route. Par où devons-nous aller ?

- Toujours vers l'Est, répondit d'une voix, qui paraissait bornée et ennuyée, le petit.

Les adolescents se levèrent tant bien que mal et se dirigèrent sans un mot vers le soleil levant. Resté devant le cadavre, Tsuna observa tranquillement Lambo descendre du pin et emboîter le pas des garçons. Sans savoir pourquoi, le brun resta à côté du mort et soupira.

- Il faudrait se mettre en route, finit par dire une voix à ses côtés.

Tsuna sursauta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il regarda avec étonnement le garçon aux yeux vairons, Mukuro. Ce dernier était également face au cadavre et l'observait avec une lueur étrange au fond de ses prunelles dépareillées. Il s'accroupit et posa doucement sa main sur la joue endommagée du défunt. Tsuna ne dit mot, il se contenta d'observer, sentant que quelque chose d'important se passait sous ses yeux.

- Mais avant cela, continua Mukuro en rabattant une mèche rebelle sur le front du mort, il te faudrait des chaussures.

- Pardon ?

- Je pense que ce sera la bonne pointure, murmura l'adolescent d'une voix songeuse.

Mukuro se leva avec un soupir et saisit les chaussures, des Converses légèrement tachées du sang et de boue, du mort. Il délaça avec une patience qui parut malsaine au brun les lacets des chaussures et les retira. Après les avoir secouées pour enlever la terre qui y était entrée, il les lança à Tsuna qui les reçut en plein fouet sur son estomac.

- Tu veux vraiment que je porte les chaussures d'un mort ?, s'insurgea le petit brun.

- Tu préfères peut-être continuer pieds nus ? Si tu restes ainsi, tu nous ralentiras si les autres nous attaquent. Vois ça comme un moyen indispensable pour rester en vie, kufufu...

L'adolescent plissa les lèvres, il était vrai que ses pansements de fortune ne lui seraient pas aussi utiles qu'une véritable paire de chaussures. Mais, rien que l'idée de porter les converses du mort qui avait tenté de le tuer le répugnait. Mukuro claqua avec impatience de la langue et saisit les bras du décédé.

- Que fais-tu ?, lui cria Tsuna.

- Si les autres trouvent le cadavre, ils comprendront que nous étions présents et retrouverons assez vite nos traces. Par contre, s'ils ne trouvent pas notre cher invité, ils ne sauront jamais ce qui s'est passé réellement, kufufu ~

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux. Depuis le début de ce jeu sans aucune logique, le garçon aux yeux dépareillés n'avait cessé de parler avec un ton léger, que Tsuna trouvait d'ailleurs agaçant, mais donnait toujours des indications pour éviter que les autres groupes ne les trouvent.

- Tu es le fugueur, murmura le garçon en levant les yeux vers Mukuro.

- Oya ?, répondit ce dernier en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur, Pourquoi cette soudaine affirmation ?

- Parce que tu sais des choses étonnamment utiles concernant notre situation, tu sais tout ce qu'il faut faire, seul un fugueur le saurait.

- Au lieu de cogiter des théories invraisemblables, soupira l'adolescent, Mets les chaussures et aides-moi à cacher le corps.

Tsuna soupira en remarquant que l'autre ne répondrait plus à ses questions et obtempéra. Il mit ses pieds blessés dans les chaussures boueuses et ensanglantées et réprima un haut-le-cœur. Se sentant sale, il n'hésita plus à toucher le mort et aida Mukuro à le porter jusqu'aux branches basses du sapin.

- Pourquoi le mettre là, ne vaudrait-il mieux pas qu'on l'enterre ?, ne put s'empêcher de demander le petit brun.

- Justement, répondit avec un sourire rusé l'autre garçon, Nous sommes habitués à regarder à nos pieds, ils ne penseront jamais à lever le nez !

Ils partirent peu après, accélérant le pas pour rejoindre le reste du groupe qui avait continué à avancer. Derrière eux, le cadavre pendait macabrement dans les branches de l'arbre, sa tête curieusement penchée, comme un pantin à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils. Le sang coulait toujours de la blessure mortelle et glissait lentement sur l'écorce, tombant en un bruissement continuel sur la mousse et les feuilles mortes du sol. L'écoulement s'arrêta bien vite mais une trace nettement visible resta sur le sapin.

Des branches craquèrent et une ombre silencieuse s'approcha du végétal il posa sa main sur l'écorce rougie avant de la porter à sa bouche et de gouter le liquide carmin.

- L'Est, donc, murmura le nouveau venu tout en jouant avec la lame de son canif et en ayant un rictus effrayant. La partie ne fait que commencer.

Un rire empli de folie transperça le silence matinal.

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux Halloween et faites plaisir à l'auteur en laissant une review. C'est facile, ça ne prend pas du temps et je ne mords pas vu que j'ai reçu mes bonbons ^^<strong>


End file.
